macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Freyja Wion
is one of the main characters of the Macross Δ television series. Born on the remote frontier of the galaxy, she ran away from an arranged marriage to join the tactical sound unit Walküre. Her theme color in Walküre is yellow and her catchphrase is "Music is energy!". Personality & Character Freyja has a bubbly personality, a great love for singing and Walküre. She says that when she sings, it makes her feel alive and makes her rune sparkle. As stated by Kaname, Freyja is the type who only pulls through when the stakes are high. Since she was raised in a small village, Freyja's speech has some rural colloquialisms, like "Ap'ju" and "Fank you". She also habitually exclaims "gori-gori!" during times of amazement, excitement and in do-or-die situations. Skills & Abilities Though her fold receptor ratio is quite high, it only activates during certain extreme emotional states. Over time, Freyja becomes capable of making it more consistent and potent through constant training coupled with her growing feelings for Hayate Immelman, though at the price of further shortening her already fleeting life as a Windermerean. Moreover, her bio-wave effect resonates well with Mikumo Guynemer and Hayate. For the latter, it triggers an awakening that unleashes his dormant potential, but this later changes him into a berserker whose symptoms were no different from the Var Syndrome that they have been trying to suppress. Appearance Freyja has short voluminous peach hair with light yellow highlights and green eyes. Her rune is a heart, a common feature among all female Windermereans. Before leaving Windermere, Freyja's usual attire was a simple country dress with a red hood. Her basic costume as a member of Walküre is predominantly red despite her theme color being yellow. While living in Ragna, she adopted various casual styles, some of which were used during performance lessons. During preparation for live shows, she usually has on a standard uniform dress or a holograph skin-suit like the rest. History Freyja's Great Escape and the Var Outbreak In Al Shahal Upon reaching the age of 14, Freyja was told by Village Chief Ravengrass to stop wasting her life and settle down with the second son of an apple farmer. Naturally, Freyja refused, sneaking into a cargo ship to escape the unwanted pressure and pursue her dream of becoming a musician like the artists she heard in a portable media player that was given to her by a NUNS Pilot when she was a child. While inside a container full of apples upon reaching the port, she sensed the wind-colored sound from Hayate Immelman dancing around while arranging cargo with his Workroid, then started singing along to the the Walküre song Giritic♡BEGINNER that was playing in the background. Hayate hears her voice, locating the container she was at. Instead of handing her over to the port authorities, he takes Freyja to one of the warehouses and offered the hungry girl some rice balls. Freyja tells Hayate that the reason she stowed away was to try out for the Walküre auditions that were going to be held in Ragna. Unfortunately, she learns from the latter that the ship did not go to her intended destination. Freyja actually ended up in Al Shahal, approximately 30 light-years away from Ragna. A camera drone of a port staffer interrupts their conversation. Not at all discouraged despite her current predicament, Freyja runs away, leaving Hayate behind. Freyja later finds herself cornered by the guards but Hayate arrives in the nick of time to get her to safety. The two start an uneasy discourse about dreams in life in a back alley after successfully escaping the port area. Freyja jumps up to an awning while talking about her own, losing her balance in the process. Hayate stepped in to break her fall, putting them in a position that looked like Hayate was going to assault her. That's exactly how Mirage Farina Jenius read it as she entered the scene, leading her to subdue Hayate whom she mistakenly thought was a pervert and the stowaway that the port authorities were chasing. The three barely had time to clear up misunderstandings when a Var Syndrome outbreak alert was raised. Mirage advised them to evacuate to a nearby shelter quickly since Al Shahal was going to become a war zone. Though Hayate and Freyja got sidetracked while the rioting Zentradi soldiers were wreaking havoc in Shahal City, Walküre began their show in time to rectify the situation. Freyja was watching in awe all the while, but a group of unknown Variable Fighters suddenly emerge and take the offensive, negating their efforts. Despite this, Walküre was able to bounce back and resume their performance. Unable to contain her excitement (evident by her rune flashing), Freyja throws herself into danger and sings along with Walküre. The group reacts to her voice. Kaname in particular observes through a reading that Freyja also had active fold receptors similar to theirs. Her recklessness almost gets her flattened by a Glaug, but Hayate comes to her aid yet again, piloting a VF-171 Nightmare Plus that had it's security system disabled. With Freyja in tow, Hayate fends off the Var-infected Zentradi with a mesmerizing martial dance. Freyja recognizes it as the same wind-colored sensation she felt back at the port. After taking flight to avoid the missiles launched at them by the pursuing Var Zentradi, Freyja starts singing again. Hayate unknowingly reacts to it, feeling energy well up from inside. This sensation was cut short however, when one of the unknown VFs shot them down. Luckily, both come out of it unharmed thanks to Mirage's intervention. In the aftermath of the incident, Freyja calls out to Mikumo and the rest of Walküre, telling them that she will make it to the auditions at Ragna. Recognizing her as the one with the active fold receptors, they warmly respond to her, collectively expressing expectation of Freyja's attendance. . Walküre Final Auditions, Third Wave Following the harrowing events of the outbreak in Al Shahal, Hayate escorts Freyja to planet Ragna to fulfill her original goal, but was given fair warning that if she fails the audition, she will have to figure out a way to get home by herself. The two decide to do a bit of sightseeing first. In one of the many shopping streets around the city, a trio of Ragnan children try to sell Freyja a Mercat mobile phone. While fiddling with the strange contraption, it becomes stuck to her wrist and registered to her name, but since they didn't have the money, Hayate takes her hand and they make a break for it. Though daunted by the city's many "dangers", Freyja's fear turns into amazement when she sees the Macross Elysion, home base of the Xaos Ragna Branch. Upon reaching the audition venue at the Xaos Ragna Branch Annex Building, Freyja was shocked to learn that in order to try out, she needed to have passed the preliminaries that were held prior(it was actually written on the poster she had with her, but Freyja never read that part until then). Despite this temporary setback, she was soon given special permission to do so since based on the data regarding her active fold receptors, Freyja was already eligible. Unfortunately, the audition did not go well since her fold receptors were not showing the same activity as back in Al Shahal, perhaps due to being nervous. As a result, she was sent home with the rest. Nobody passed the audition. On her way back via a Suspension Rail Car, the vehicle was stalled due to a report that there was a Var Outbreak in Barette City. Sure enough, a Var Syndrome-infected victim was in the car with them. Facing certain doom after being knocked down by the rampaging berserker, Freyja mustered up all of her courage to sing, curing the victim. Watching her the whole time disgused as the other passengers in the rail car, Mikumo, Makina and Reina later reveal themselves to announce that she passed with flying colors. Apparently, the whole thing was an elaborate set-up by Walküre and Xaos to bring out Freyja's true potential. Even the Var Syndrome "victim" was a just a Xaos mechanic outfitted with special effects makeup and gear. Their Respective Battlefields Ecstatic with the recent turn of events, Freyja hangs out in a cafe, waiting to break the news to Hayate if he was still in Ragna. A jacket soon found its way to her head, thrown by Hayate himself. He was now a probationary member of Delta Flight, meaning he will possibly be a constant presence in Walküre performances as both escort and sideshow act. On their way to drop off Hayate at his living quarters inside a restaurant called "Ragnyannyan", they run into the three children from the other day. It turns out that they were the younger siblings of Chuck Mustang, the owner of the restaurant and also a member of Delta Flight. Freyja was later taken to Kaname's house, which was supposed to be Walküre's dormitory, but her only roommates were Kaname and Mirage, since the others lived elsewhere in Ragna. Mirage comes out from the bath. Talking to her, Freyja thinks that Hayate was awesome for having been scouted personally by the Delta Flight leader, but Mirage begged to differ. Changing the subject, she orients Freyja on the dorm rules and how the duties of cooking, trash disposal and Qlulu the mercat's care would cycle between them. Performance lessons start in earnest the following day. Unfortunately, Freyja's receptors were non-active due to having insufficient emotional output, which also affected rehearsals. Upon running into Hayate on the way home however, she hides this fact, boasting that the practice was going swimmingly and her rune was flashing a lot all the while. The young man on the other hand, was more honest about what was happening with his own training, and confessed that he felt good while listening to her song. Freyja does her best to cheer Hayate up upon hearing this, as he unwittingly made her day. On the next day of training, which also happened to fall on Hayate's mock duel with Mirage, Freyja's fold receptor output was still non-active. Kaname then activated a studio-wide video view showing the aerial dogfight, with Hayate clearly at a disadvantage. When Freyja tries to go to where he is, Mikumo stops her, since performance lessons were not yet over. Hayate's battlefield was up in the sky, so Freyja had be clear on where her own battlefield was. With her doubts now gone, Freyja starts to sing with the express purpose of having it reach Hayate. This gave her the emotional foothold necessary for her fold receptors to activate. On top of that, it had the desired effect as Hayate bounces back and prevails, securing his position as the fifth member of Delta Flight. Freyja later comes up ostensibly to congratulate Hayate, but instead gives back the moniker that he used on her many times: "the lucky one". Freyja's Debut Performance Freyja later makes her official debut as the newest member of Walküre, slipping up a little upon landing on stage. Despite her flubs, Freyja was still adored by the audience. Her first performance was going quite well, but once again her fold receptors were non-active. Mikumo playfully warns her that she's in danger of being kicked off the group if she messes up. Relationships ;Hayate Immelman Freyja seems to have feelings for Hayate, as she was jealous when she misunderstood Hayate and Mirage's relationship. ;Mikumo Guynemer Freyja greatly admires Mikumo. Mikumo has criticized Freyja, saying that she can't see her feet, and that "You can't be able to fly, if you only look at the sky." Mikumo also mentions that she could feel life shining from Heinz's voice, whereas she could not feel anything like that from Freyja's singing. Despite her harshness, she is only trying to push Freyja harder, and is proud of her achievements. Gallery MDELTA Freyja 01.jpg|Freyjas's debut performance. MDELTA Freyja 02.jpg|Freyja's debut introduction. MDELTA Freyja 04.jpg|Freyja as a child witnessing the disaster that befell a neighboring village in Windermere years ago. MDELTA Freyja 03.jpg|Freyja giving Hayate a lecture on the right way to find one's dream. MDELTA Freyja 05.jpg|Freyja hiding her rune from Hayate's "perverted" gaze. MDELTA Freyja 06.jpg|Freyja during the auditions at Ragna. MDELTA Freyja 07.jpg|Freyja getting her Walküre costume after passing a special audition. MDELTA Freyja 08.jpg|Freyja wondering how to poke fun at Hayate while telling him that she actually made the cut. MDELTA Freyja 09.jpg|Freyja doing the "Immelman Dance". Freyja Wion.jpg| Freyja's character bio A. Freyja Wion 1.png|Freyja's character bio B. Notes & Trivia *Freyja Wion was ranked the best female character in the July 2016 issue of NewType Magazine.Twitter *Winderemere Knights call her "Traitor" or "Apple Girl", the later after they meet her the first time. *Having been raised in Windermere where human culture is severely sequestered or totally banned, Freyja may have had no idea how historically significant the artists who served as her inspiration to pursue a musical career were. This was evident when she asked if the "Minmay Attack" was related to Lynn Minmay, which is considered common knowledge throughout the galaxy. **Despite this, she's well aware of the human context of Deculture, since she says it on many occasions when expressing amazement. *In Macross Δ Scramble, Freyja will sometimes have opening and ending conversations with her musical inspirations, namely Lynn Minmay, Basara Nekki, Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee when teamed with them as support characters. References Category:Idols Category:Macross Δ Characters Category:Female Category:Macross Delta Category:Singers Category:Civilians